De Secretos y Egoísmo
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Solo eran dos chicos egoístas que, todavia, no podian ser sinceros por completo. Pero nada importaba, al menos no por momentos. Tierkreis Shonen-Ai. Sieg/Liu.


Disclamer: Suikoden Tierkreis no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Konami, yo solo uso sus personajes para desarrollar la trama de este fic que se me ocurrió.

Advertencias: Shonen-Ai. Errores ortográficos. Spoilers del juego implicitos.

**D**e Secretos y Egoísmo

Es un secreto.

Él lo sabe, Sieg lo sabe, ambos son consientes de ello.

No están mintiéndole a nadie, ni omitiendo información, incluso con la honestidad que caracteriza a su _algo_ (porque sus mejillas ponen en evidencia que siente vergüenza de usar algún calificativo para lo que tienen ellos), esta por salir de sus labios. Liu debe actuar con rapidez y patearle en la espinilla, o darle un codazo que provoca una queja, y exige una explicación cuando se mescla con el ceño fruncido que adorna la cara del peligris.

Liu no puede evitar sonreir divertido ante su expresión de enojo queriendo disimular la incomodidad que siente revolverse entre sus tripas, tomando en cuenta que todos en el Gran Salón les miran con curiosidad.

El asunto pronto es olvidado, pasando a las cosas realmente importantes como la guerra contra la Orden.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, la luna brilla acompañada de las estrellas titilantes. El aire de verano entra por el balcón del cuarto y Liu siente que, aún con todo eso, el calor que le quema cada milímetro de la piel no cesa.<p>

Tampoco lo hacen los besos que Sieg reparte por su cuello. Castos y cortos, a veces algo crueles, cepillando la piel con los labios de manera lenta y pausada, provocando que los dedos del chico de cabellera verdusca se agarren con más fuerzas de las mantas, que la cara se vuelva granate, en tanto cierra los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo los gemidos que quieren salir de su garganta.

Estaban compitiendo.

Si, sin duda era una cosa de críos. Pero aún luego de tres años de su encuentro no se cansaban de medirse el uno al otro. En el momento en que habían alardeado de que seguramente podrían besar mejor a alguien, lo habían probado con ellos mismos, jugaron, como niños pequeños que eran y continuaban haciéndolo.

No están desnudos, pero Liu siente que ya no tiene la camisa puesta, tal vez los pantalones. Pero sus sandalias, su camisa y la ropa de Sieg, a excepción del pantalón, están esparcidas por el piso y solo les cubre una manta.

Él se da la vuelta, apretando los labios. Por un instante le asalta el miedo de que Sieg se entere de lo que él es, de lo que huyo y se pregunta si lo odiara.

Entonces, tan súbito como impulsivo, siente la necesidad de decirle toda, toda la verdad, aún a expensas de que Sieg lo llame deshonesto, porque su relación estaba basada en la confianza, de nada sirve si viven con mentiras entre ellos dos. Al fin y al cabo, lo que comparten es tabú y nada puede ser peor que eso. Vuelve a darse la vuelta, contemplando el rostro medio adormilado y la respiración calmada.

—Sieg—llama. El aludido solo tuerce la boca. Liu no desiste—Sieg—ahora su voz tiene más volumen. Victoria para él, al fin el líder del equipo ha abierto los ojos, adormilados, pero los abre, con lo difícil que es eso cuando esta con Morfeo.

— ¿Qué pasa Liu?—pregunta con voz cansada, tallándose los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar—su voz y su cara son serias.

Sieg abre entonces los ojos, espabilado, cambiando de posición para darle la cara a Liu, aún acostados en la cama. Los ojos de su novio (porque él no siente vergüenza en admitirlo) le miran con tristeza, nerviosismo, miedo por algo.

Miedo por como reaccione él de lo que sea que vaya a decirle.

Es en ese momento en que el miedo se apodera de él. Liu se ira, se repite tantas veces que apenas se percata de que los labios del mencionado se mueven vacilantes.

—V-V-Veras yo…—tartamudea, pero no puede finalizar la oración.

Son unos labios los que se lo impiden. Labios ansiosos, que devoran con avidez su boca, le quitan el aire, provocando descargas eléctricas por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Es duro, un poco bruto, impulsivo como Sieg es e inesperado, también como suele ser en ocasiones la estrella Tenkai.

El aire se acaba, y es cuando se separan, respirando irregularmente, tratando de serenarse. Que Sieg mantiene fijo los ojos en él y Liu aprieta los labios avergonzado. Sieg se ríe, besándole la frente.

—Te quiero lo sabes—afirma con vigor en un susurro.

Liu siente un nudo formarse en su garganta, con el aire embarazoso flotando en el ambiente, solo puede articular entre cortadamente en cuchicheos:

— ¡Y-Ya l-lo sé!—

Sieg lo toma de los hombros, esta con su cuerpo encima del suyo, acercando su rostro al de él, sus narices se rozan y Liu pierde el habla, perdiéndose en el iris marrón de los ojos.

—Entonces cállate y déjame besarte. No te dejare ir tan fácil para que sepas. —afirma, besándole los labios, primero con un roce sensual, después con la fusión de los labios.

Liu tuvo la tentación de romper el contacto, quería sacarse el peso de la verdad que llevaba a rastras desde hace tres años, pero ahí estaba su algo, sacando conclusiones absurdas como que él fuese capaz de dejarle, de terminar con todo ¿Acaso Sieg tampoco confiaba en él?

No obstante, no tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar por más tiempo, los dedos de Sieg se entrelazaron con los de su mano derecha, por ello, y porque se sentía condenadamente bien lo que hacían, Liu se dijo a si mismo convencido, que todo estaría bien, que el secreto podía esperar.

Porque era un maldito egoísta con secretos, cuyo único consuelo era que su amante lo fuese igual.

* * *

><p>NA: Quien quiera matarme por escribir Shonen-Ai de este juego, es libre de hacerlo. Sin embargo no dire que me arrepiento, por más que a Liu le den una supuesta pareja hetereo, a mi esa paring no termina por convencerme. Y la relación que tienen tanto Liu como Sieg (Tengo entendido que ese es el nombre real del heroe del juego) me gusta de sobremanera como para no escribir de esto.

Bueno, espero reviews de su parte tanto sean felicitaciones, maldiciones o criticas constructivas que me ayuden a crecer como autora de fics.


End file.
